


Nightmares and Hot Chocolate

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Oneshot, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: A short drabble I wrote as a first fic to post here :3Basically Evan has another nightmare and Jeff tries to comfort him :')(idk I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Nightmares and Hot Chocolate

Jeff woke with a bit of a start as he realized Evan was no longer in the bed beside him, the covers cold. A tell-tale light was on in the hall, proof he had gotten up and headed for the kitchen, most likely to remain there until morning.

He hadn't been sleeping much, after all. Often he would wake up at night, sometimes screaming and clawing at the covers, other times waking more peacefully and simply laying there, staring at the ceiling. The nightmares and certainly improved, mostly when Evan could talk through them. Sometimes Jeff supposed he was Evan's stand-in therapist, as well as his boyfriend.

With a slight groan, Jeff sat up and slipped out of bed. Walking down the hall, floor cold on his feet, he tried not to make too much noise. Reaching the kitchen, he peered around the corner, and sure enough, Evan was sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone. Looking up, he noticed Jeff and sighed.

“Sorry, I guess I woke you up.” He muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Jeff sat down across from Evan, and reached out, placing his hand on top of his, stopping him from scrolling aimlessly through twitter, or whatever he was doing.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeff asked quietly. “I can make us some hot chocolate-"

After Evan gave him a hesitant nod, Jeff got up and moved about the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

Setting down his phone, Evan sighed again, and after a pause, began to explain.

“This time I don't know who it was. Just someone. Another bystander. I- uh- Habit-" He quickly corrects himself- “He brought him to this odd place in the woods, it was like an abandoned house or some shit- and he tied them down… and he began to pull out their teeth.” 

Evan hesitated, not wanting to continue, and looked up at Jeff. Jeff gave him an encouraging nod, and with a deep breath, Evan continued.

“The worst teeth were the molars- you know, the ones in the back- cause he had to reach his hand way back and it started to make them gag and choke on their own blood.” Evan stops. “That's all I really remember well…” He said nervously.

Jeff had finished the hot chocolate, poured it into two mugs, and handed one to Evan before sitting down across from him.

“You gotta remember, that at least it's just dreams now- that's all over, and it's not going to come back again,” Jeff assured him, aware of his poor wording. He was still pretty tired, after all.

Evan took a sip from the mug, savoring the taste.” Doesn't mean it didn't happen.” He replied.

Jeff paused. That was way too true. At this point everything that happened seemed like a dream- sometimes he forgot that it had actually happened, that it was more than just dreams remaining. People had died, damn it, people he knew and cared about. No matter how much he wanted it all to just be a bad dream, that wouldn't change reality.

He looked back up from his foamy cup of hot chocolate at Evan's tired face. People were still suffering from what Habit had done, and what they had done. They weren't innocent either. 

Jeff let out a long sigh and took a sip of his drink before setting the mug back on the table with a clunk.

“Yes, it happened… but you got to remember Evan, that wasn't you- it wasn't your fault, it never was.” He took another pause, trying to frame his wording in his tired mind. 

“It was just another nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully some of you guys like this- this is just a short tester fic for me to see how posting on A03 works <3


End file.
